It Was All Just A Dream
by 74hgpeetakatniss
Summary: One-Shot. Maybe. Imagine if at the end of Mockingjay, Katniss says, "I wake up, and am glad to find out this was all just a nightmare." You just experienced all of this traumana to find out it was all just a dream? Well, that is what happened to Katniss and Peeta. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot, possibly, where The Hunger Games trilogy was all just a dream! I had this idea stuck in mind for a while now, so I just had to make a story out of it! Please R&R! Thank you!**

_"When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold...But there are much worse games to play."_

I wake up screaming, frantically looking around to see where I am. I am in no meadow, just a bedroom. I have no children, I am only 16. And I am certainly not married to Peeta Mellark. So dare I ask, was this all just a dream? No, I tell myself. This was a nightmare.

My pillow is drenched with tears, and I see that Prim has left our bedroom to sleep with my mother and father. They must not of heard me, because I am certain my father would have waked me. Or maybe he is just out hunting. I walk downstairs to the living room, to see my mom and Prim drinking tea. Right when Prim see's me, she darts over to me and gives me a hug.

"Katniss, are you okay? I was worried sick." Prim asks urgently.

"Mom. Um, do you know anything about dreams? Like, if they mean anything, or if they might tell you about the future?" I ask as she pours a cup of tea for me. I make my way over to the couch that Prim was sitting on.

"Well, Katniss, I do know some things. For example, in order to see a face in a dream, you would of had to seen that face before, even if it was just a quick glimpse. Why, did you have a strange dream last night?" She asks.

"Um, uh, ya. Actually, I think it was the strangest dream I have ever had. It was scary, but it also wasn't at the same time. More like, in the dream, I was testing my limits to see what I could do, because that was what I had to do in order to protect the people I love." I explain.

"Katniss, what exactly was your dream about?" My mother wonders.

"It, it was actually a very long dream. And the strange thing is, I remember almost every single part of it, too."

"Well, your memory of the dream will start to fade after 10 minutes." She says.

"Oh, well I think I am going to go into town to try to get my mind off it." I say and hurry out the door.

* * *

The cool breeze makes the temperature perfect out on this June morning. The sun is shining, and birds are chirping. I am trying hard to prepare myself for the minutes to come, when I see a face of a person in my dream, who is not family. I wonder what will happen. Nothing, I try to remind myself. Because they didn't have the same dream as you.

I am making my way into town, when I see Delly Cartwright. Delly was safe from the bombing. Gale was able to save her.

"Hi Katniss! How are you doing?" She asks, coming over to me with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm doing, um...alright. What have you been up to lately?" I ask.

"Well, I'm an early riser, so I helped Peeta out and took his shift in the bakery this morning. He had some crazy dream last night apparently, and was still trying to recover from it." Of course he didn't have the same dream as me, right? I mean, it probably isn't even possible. Delly seems to notice the shock I have on my face, because she starts to look concerned.

"Katniss, are you okay?" she asks me, and I realized I must of spaced out for a moment.

"Um, uh, ya. Ya, I'm okay. Do you think Peeta is working in the bakery right now?" I ask.

"Yes, he is Katniss. Do you want me to come with you?" She offers.

"No, I think I am good. Have a nice day Delly." I say and hurry off into the bakery. Seeing Delly brought back many memories, so this must be the real nightmare for me. The worse game I will have to play.

I walk in the bakery, and I find Peeta working the counter. Peeta. All the memories are flooding into my brain, and then I realize I am staring, because I haven't said a word. But neither has he, so I don't feel as awkward about it.

So how should I play this. I mean, part of me is just saying, go home, because it is very unlikely he even had a similar dream, but the other part of me is wondering if he did.

"Hi, Peeta. Um, can I buy an oatmeal cookie?" I ask. Honestly, I hate oatmeal cookies, but it was the first kind I could think of, and I know Prim will at least eat it.

"Um, uh, ya sure." He says and puts one in a white bag for me.

"Peeta I need to tell you something." I say, but I hear him say the exact same thing to me at the same exact moment.

"What?!" We did it again. Oh no, this is kinda scary.

"Okay, I will talk first." He says with a chuckle.

"So, I woke up earliar than normal this morning. At about 4 a.m., and so I went for a walk outside. Some of the merchants were already planning for the day ahead, and no matter who I faced, memories from my dream flashed through my brain. And the worst part, was that it hasn't gone away yet and I can't control it. I'm sorry I'm telling you this. I shouldn't of even said anything." He is about to turn around, and he is obviously embarrassed.

"Peeta, the same thing happened to me. I can't do anything anymore without having flashbacks go through my mind. I don't know if it is for the same reason or not, but my flashbacks are from my dream last night." I admit.

"Katniss, are you being serious?" He asks.

"Yes, I am. I had a dream, well more like a nightmare, that I was in an event called The Hunger Games. And you played a major part in it." I explain.

"Katniss, I think we need to talk. My shift just ended, so lets go for a walk." He suggests.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea." I reply.

* * *

We walk out of the bakery, and around the town square. Could Peeta actually of had the same dream as me? It seems quite impossible, but I think he did.

"So Peeta, what was your dream about?" I ask.

"Katniss, mine was about the same thing. I'll explain mine, if you explain yours, alright?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, of course. You go first." I say.

"It started with my family having stale bread from the bakery for breakfast. My dad was cracking jokes, but my mother wasn't. She just came back from whipping our old cat. Rye, my oldest brother, was giving me and my other brother a pep talk. He was telling us everything we should know say we actually had to go in the Games. Then, after breakfast, when I was dressing up for the reaping, he asked me about you. He said, 'you still got a thing for that Everdeen girl?'. I didn't reply though. And then it was time for the reaping." He expresses.

"Wow, Peeta. I really can't believe this is true." I say.

"Mine started with me screaming, while waking up. I had a dream about how my father died previously. Prim asked me what was wrong, but I just sang to her. Then I went hunting. I recalled everything that has happened in the past 5 years. After Gale and I collected enough, we traded with Greasy Sae and Madge. When I got back home, I made a meal out of our food so we could have a nice meal to celebrate after the reaping that we were saved for another year. Prim and I both got our outfits on, and she was terrified that she might be chosen. I reassured her that she wouldn't be picked." I let out.

"You really did have that dream, didn't you?" He asks. All I have to do is nod, and he knows the truth.

"How about this. So, I am dying to know another point of view of this story, so why don't you explain yours?" He suggests.

"Ok, I'll go first." I say.

"At the reaping, Prim's name was selected, so I volunteered. Your name was selected too, but no one volunteered. We were both tributes, and when we had time to say our goodbyes, my friends and family came, and your father came and gave me cookies. Madge gave me a mockingjay pin. We thenwent on the train, and Haymitch was drunk. I was sure neither of us would survive the first day. Then, we were on fire during the Chariot Parade. During our private training session, I shot an arrow at the gamemakers, and got a score of 11. Your score was an 8. During the interviews, you confessed your life long love for me. I hated that you did that, but then I was able to use it in my favor. In the games, we were the Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve. Then, we were the only tributes left. So, we threatened to eat poisonous berries. Then, the uprising began, and Snow had us go back into the Arena along with other Victors to fight to the death. The rebels broke into the Arena and some tributes escaped. The rebellion was in full force. But, you did not get saved. The Capitol got to you and ruined you. Eventually we got you, but it took a lot to get you back. Snow was killed, along with many others, and we were planning to have one last Hunger Games but with the Capitol's children. You and I..."I couldn't find myself to say the words that we both were expecting to hear.

"You and I got married and had a girl first, then a boy." He finished it off for me.

"Yeah, that was what happened. Peeta, I am very confused, and I do not know the reason for this." I cry.

"Katniss, everything happens for a reason. Remember that."

**I hope you enjoyed this story! I would love a review! Thank you to all of my old and new readers! I really appreciate it! I seriously do!**

**So, I originally planned for this to be a One-Shot. However, I just got a very nice review asking to continue. I will put a poll up on my profile for you to vote on for whether or not I should continue. Thanks!**


End file.
